


Workplace Misconduct

by hurricaneprincess



Series: Mr. Smith's Boy [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Big Ass, Clothed Sex, Cock Slut Armin Arlert, Consensual, Consensual Kink, Crying, Desk Sex, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Groping, Large Cock, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Overstimulation, Pervert Erwin Smith, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Size Difference, Size Kink, Soreness, Vibrators, Winmin - Freeform, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricaneprincess/pseuds/hurricaneprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of 'In Mr. Smith's Office', but can be read alone. Armin is getting more used to life as Mr. Smith's office slut, and let's his boss do more and more naughty things to him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workplace Misconduct

**Author's Note:**

> It wouldn't be a work by me if it wasn't spaced a year apart haha! sorry for leaving this for so long, life's been busy! I wrote most of this right after the previous fic, but only just finished it - Some classic office sex, with the addition of a vibrator and a public setting! I hope you like~

Armin walked into the office with a limp, ass still sore from fucking his boss the afternoon before. As he sat carefully at his desk, hissing slightly at the burn on his ass despite his slow movements he couldn't help but be thankful that Erwin had deigned not to spank him yesterday. His ass was still red and painfully smarting from the spanking he'd gotten three odd days ago. Another layer on top of that and he wouldn't be sitting again all weekend. He couldn't help but wonder if that wasn't something that would appeal to Erwin - Armin wasn't sure if the older man would leave him for another weekend. 

This week at work Armin had barely gotten anything done, had been called down to Erwin's office hourly to be fucked, then sent stumbling back to his desk, avoiding the prying eyes of his co workers. Nobody said anything but he was starting to think they had to know. The fact that he was called to his bosses office every other hour for at least 40 minutes, often longer, couldn't go unnoticed. Nor could the necklace of bite marks that were left obnoxiously high around his neck, and even on his jaw, so high even a turtleneck couldn't hide them. He didn't imagine they could miss the rumpled state of his suit, the way he would be panting as he walked back, sometimes limping, sometimes with his face damp with tears. 

The day before Erwin had made him get lunch for him, then kept him in his office for over an hour - Armin's entire lunch break and then some - letting their burritos get cold in deference to eating Armin out until the boy was sobbing on the table and begging to be fucked. But he wouldn't, instead he put a silver glittery vibrator into Armin's puffy hole and had sent him on his way, his cock fully hard and dripping, though he had already come once at the beginning. 

❤️

"Come in Armin." The older man had said, as the younger had returned to his office with a couple of burritos in a plastic bag. Erwin had intended on eating his food, honestly he had, and maybe - just maybe - even having a proper conversation with his current fuck, maybe finding out more about the boy than how to make him scream. But Armin had walked in and immediately those plans were out of the window.

Armin was wearing a tight pale blue turtleneck that emphasised the length of his elegant throat, and hid many of the more prominent marks the older man had littered it with the night before. But the underside of his jaw had a painful looking purple bruise on it that simply couldn't be reached by the top, and this exposed hickey had the effect of suggesting just how much more was happening underneath the top. Not only that, but the soft looking top, which seemed to be cashmere, was tight, figure hugging, showing off Armin's slender frame, his teeny tiny waist that reminded Erwin instantly of how he had used it to hold the boy as he slid him up and down his cock when a couple nights ago he had made the boy ride him. He had been in control of most of it of course, but the sight of the boy trying his best to raise himself on trembling thighs, and the close up view of his face as Erwin's cock slid into him - it had been excellent. Erwin would definitely have to look into more sex where the boy faced him like that. It had been efficient in multiple ways even, it had allowed him to leave the numerous hickeys that the boy was currently trying to hide. On top of this Armin was wearing tight black slacks that hugged the curves of his thick luscious thighs and his wide hips, doing nothing but highlighting the soft curves of his sweet small figure. As he placed the bag on the table, he had turned around to go back and close the door and Erwin's eyes had immediately zeroed in on the massive wobbling ass that was currently his favourite. In those tight pants, the hugeness of it seemed even more unreal, and with every step, unconsciously because the boy had no real awareness of his insane sexual appeal, his fat cheeks would shudder and wobble, and all Erwin could think of was how much he needed his cock between them. 

"Come here boy. Now." Armin was instantly on alert - he could hear the tone in Mr. Smith's voice; it was lower, husky and intense, and Armin knew what that meant. He was going to be fucked. His heart started beating faster, blood thrumming in his veins. His cock began to take interest, or at least more interest, as it had already been slightly hard from the moment he'd received the missive to get food and join his boss for lunch, and harder still since he had lain eyes on the handsome older man, his intense grey eyes glinting in the sunlight, his big, strong body, barely contained by his suit in the same way a lion was barely contained by the wild. No suit could hide the sheer width of the man's strong shoulders, or the thickness of his tree trunk thighs. No suit could disguise the hard mound of hard cock that Armin could see forming in the crotch of his trousers as the boy walked around the desk and stood where Erwin beckoned, between the older man's thighs.

"Oh Armin my sweet little slut… You can't pretend not to know what you're doing." The older man said, his voice hard and dangerous, his gaze sharp and intent.

"I… What do you mean?" Armin asked, face flushed, heart racing. He didn't know what Mr. Smith was referring to but he wanted to be fucked, he was desperate for it already. He knew the older man could see his erection tenting his tight pants, in the same way Armin could see the monstrous cock that was waiting for him beneath the older man's trousers. "I…. I really don't sir, please, tell me?"

"You are a coy little minx. Coming in here, wearing all tight clothes? Of course you knew it would make me want to fuck you didn’t it? You've been gagging for it since yesterday haven't you boy. Tell me."

Armin didn't say anything, just looked at the older man with wide blue eyes. Erwin slapped his left cheek suddenly, and hard, and Armin jumped and moaned as the hit landed on his ass that was still slightly sore from the spanking of not too long ago. "Y- yes sir! I have I want you to…" he trailed off, blushing hard despite himself, despite every debauched thing that he had done with, to and for the older man.

Erwin spanked the other cheek, then gripped each one tightly in each of his hands, sending sparks of pain and pleasure down Armin's back. "Say it Armin. Say what you want boy." He kneaded the plush cheeks hard, almost more painful than pleasurable. 

Armin was already panting, sweat beading on his forehead. He couldn’t look the older man in the eyes as he whispered, "I… want you to fuck me, please, sir."

"Good boy." Armin's cheeks were released. "Bend over the table." Erwin said, standing up from his seat and towering over the much smaller boy. Armin almost tripped in his haste to comply, turning around and flinging his torso across the table as quickly as he could. Erwin made short work of pulling the tight pants over his ass, then took his tight blue pants and yanked them down to the boy's knees as well. Then he pulled Armin's cheeks apart and spent a few moments simply admiring the view. Armin's hole was back to its original tight rosebud state; if it wasn't for the slight puffiness and the redness of the boys ass, stripes and hand marks from when he had been spanked, you wouldn't even know how very much the boy had been fucked. It looked so fresh and tight it was almost impossible to figure a cock as large as Erwin's had ever torn it open and fucked it until it was gaping, leaking cum and clenching around nothing but air.

Armin always felt a strange mix of pleasure and embarrassment when Erwin would simply gaze at him like this. He felt so on display, like a trophy being admired, like a reward being evaluated. He loved the appreciative, hot gaze of the older man finding his body sexy, but also felt so ashamed at how slutty he must seem, wide open and exposed to a man more than twice his age, the sunlight of the midday sun warming the office around them.

Then he felt nothing but shock, as a warm, broad strip was licked across his hole. "Oh my sir! That’s - that's too - that’s - It's so dirty please sir!" for the first time in a while Armin wasn't sure he could do this, that he could let his boss link his hole open. It was something he knew about - he had watched porn after all - but he couldn't believe it would happen to him, right now.

Erwin placed a huge, warm, stilling hand on the boys back, and Armin stilled immediately. "Do you or do you not want to be fucked Armin?" he asked, levelly, meeting Armin's eyes where the younger had craned his neck to look back at him.

Armin looked down. "I… I do sir…" 

"Then I've got to prepare your hole for my cock." And without preamble, his tongue began to worm its way into Armin's anus. It was so hot, so hot and wet and it moved so much, the circle of nerves it was inserted into was on fire, Armin couldn't control his moans at the onslaught of pleasure. He couldn't form words, could say nothing more than incoherent pleads, could let nothing out but moans for more and more and more. He had never had his ass eaten before, but he understood now why it was so popular. It felt almost as good as having his lover's cock inside of him. He was on cloud nine. With the older man's cock thick and moving inside of his ass, Armin came hard. His fingers went white with the effort of gripping the wooden desk and his eyes rolled back in his head at the white hot pleasure lancing through his body. Some of his cum, he realised, had landed not just on the desk but had arced all the way to his stomach. He could only be thankful that his top had been pushed up to bunch just beneath his nipples, otherwise he would be walking out of his boss's office with cum stained clothing, and if nothing else had given it away, that definitely would. 

He came back to himself - and realised Erwin had stopped only to retrieve some lube. He had poured it generously across Armin's damp, slightly stretched opening, and now he was replacing tongue with fingers. Three of them at once. The sudden intrusion into Armin's already over stimulated body wrenched a scream out of the younger boy, as his cock tried fruitlessly to harden once again. He tried to move away from the thick fingers stretching his hole, but there was no direction to go; he was caught between the desk and Erwin, and could do nothing but submit to the pleasure that was the brutal knife edge of too much. Erwin didn't let up, scissoring his fingers in and out relentless, stretching the younger boy's ass with vigour and intent. Eventually, Armin's cock seemed to harden once more, in spite of itself, forced to recover by the continuing sexual intensity. He was moaning again, moans of pure pleasure as opposed to the agonizing pain/pleasure of before. 

Then Erwin stopped. All of a sudden, with a wet sounding noise, all three of his fingers were removed. Armin's hole was left clenching on thin air, suddenly bereft of the fullness it now needed, that had been too much just minutes ago, but now wasn't enough.

"S…. Sir please…" Armin sobbed, voice wavery and watery, breathy as he panted, inarticulate. 

"I have to go now Armin, I have a meeting to attend to." Erwin's voice was full of diabolical pleasure that he couldn't quite contain. He was doing this on purpose - leaving Armin like this, desperate for it, begging for it.

"Sir please I need … I need it now! I need you to fuck me now please, sir please!" Armin begged, not caring about how shameless and slutty he might sound - he was desperate. He couldn’t be left like this, right at the brink of a second orgasm. "Sir I need to come - "

"No boy. You'll wait until I say you can come. I'm going to put a plug inside of your sweet little hole, to keep you nice and open until I'm ready to fuck you. Just be a good boy and go back to your desk until then." A cold, thick, metallic plug was inserted into Armin's hole then. It was the first time they'd involved sex toys in their love making - it was clearly a day of firsts, between this and the rimming. Erwin stroked the younger boy's shaking back. "You can do it sweet boy. You're a good boy, you can do it. You only have to wait for a little while and then I'll fuck you like you deserve, okay?" With that, he patted the dildo splitting Armin open, then pulled the tight pants the boy had been wearing over it, and then he helped force fat ass cheeks back into too tight pants. Armin stood from where he lay across the desk, legs shaking like a foal. He knew he wouldn't be able to walk properly with his legs so weak, his ass so full of the dildo, he could only hope he could make it the short distance to his desk without garnering too much attention. He pulled his cashmere jumper back down, glad that the material wouldn't reveal the wrinkles of where it had been ruched around his midriff. With a surprisingly gentle pat to the top of the smaller boy's head, Erwin guided him to the door with a hand on his back, helping him avoid stumbling as he waddled across the carpet. He opened the door for Armin and watched with a smirk on his face as the young boy wrapped his arms tight around himself and shuffled off to his desk like he had something up his ass. 

He could barely wait to see how desperate his fuck toy would be by the time he got around to sticking something really thick up his ass. 

❤️

Armin had tried to work through a haze of lust and overstimulation, his pants too tight, the coarse material keeping his cock hard with his every shift. He was lucky he'd worn black pants that day, but couldn't help thinking the wet patch would show through at some point. Every moment sat at his desk was torturous, the large intrusion in his hole impossible to ignore, every movement shifting it, rubbing against something inside him, so that every time his erection managed to flag it would be brutally brought back. He was being driven slowly insane. 

Then Erwin had decided to torture him. A giant meeting was to be had in the conference room with every employee from partner to intern. Armin was stood at the edge of the room, opposite Erwin who was seated at the end of the long table. The meeting dragged on and most of the other interns and even other workers zoned out, eyes glazing over, but Armin tried to pay attention and concentrate despite the arousal he still felt, the intensity of the dildo filling his ass. Despite how naked he felt with Erwin's steel gaze boring into him. Until suddenly about a half hour into it, the thing in his ass he'd thought was just a normal plug began to vibrate. 

He jumped about a foot into the air and bit out a low moan, tried to disguise it as a cough at the last moment. Nobody looked at him, luckily. Except Erwin of course, who had a tiny smirk on his face. He knew what he was doing, and Armin felt his face heat furiously at how filthy his employer could be. 

The meeting went on, and every time Armin thought it might be drawing to a close two things would happen; one, another point would be raised, and two, the vibrations would get harder and faster. After a while he was sweating, biting his fist to try and avoid moaning aloud, then to try and avoid screaming as the vibrations continued to increase. He could barely stand upright, could barely keep his eyes open, he couldn't think at all. All he could see was Erwin's grey gaze across the room, the pleasure glinting in his eyes. The vibrations racketed up to a level that was almost painful and Armin felt tears forming in his eyes at the overstimulation, blinked as fast as he could desperate to not let them fall. He was trembling all over, his entire body vibrating with the force of the vibrations inside of his ass. He had his eyes pressed tight shut and he could see stars trying to form behind his eyelids. If anyone was to look at him right now - god he would be caught. He would seem like such a pervert, stood in a busy business meeting with so many other men and women, getting his rocks off in the corner with a dildo filling him up. God it was so hot. He couldn’t believe Erwin would do this to him but he couldn't deny the fact that he loved it. 

Then, without any warning he came. Hard. In the middle of an important business meeting. He squeezed his eyes so tight fireworks went off behind his lids, and sagged against the wall behind him, breathing harshly though his nose to try and catch his breath. The vibrations stopped. If that hadn't he didn't know what he would've done - he wouldn't have been able to handle it that’s for sure. It wouldn't been the next level of too much, as if the fact that his pants were tacky with cum wasn't where a line deserved to be drawn. 

"That's enough for now I think. We'll make the final decisions tomorrow. Good work today everyone, if you've not got anything urgent that needs finishing you can all go." Erwin said standing. In the rush of people trying to get out of the room nobody noticed Armin panting and shuffling out, directly into Erwin's office, a wet patch at the front of his pants. 

Armin stood in Erwin's office panting, his hands curled into fists. He couldn't believe Erwin had done that to him... He was so turned on, so, so turned on. He had come but still the intrusion in his ass was trying to harden his cock once again. He felt like a dirty slut, letting Erwin do whatever he wanted to him, letting the older man control and dominate him whenever and wherever, even when the stakes were high and it was so easy to be caught. It was so filthy, Armin hadn't been an exhibitionist, hadn't been a shameless slut before Erwin, but he was now. He had felt too much, felt too good… He couldn't imagine a world anymore where he wouldn't be willing to crawl on all fours naked to kneel between his boss's knees to suck his cock. It was all he ever wanted to do, have that hard thick length in his mouth. His dreamt about it at night, during the day, cock rising faster to those images of Erwin's huge body above him, huge hand on the back of his head, forcing the monster cock to enter his mouth, than it had ever risen to any occasion before. He loved being Erwin's little slut, his little plaything. He was so grateful he'd gotten this internship - even if what he was learning wasn't what he had planned to, or expected to learn. 

It took what seemed to be an age before Erwin came into the room. He didn't waste any time, he pushed Armin to the desk, bent him over it, yanked his pants down and his underwear with them. Armin was too startled to react at first, feeling his body being manhandled roughly by his lover. He was pliant, letting the older man guide his body as he wanted - he felt like his body belonged to Mr. Smith at this point, his to use however he wanted to. Erwin grabbed handfuls of Armin's ass in both hands, fondling the boys fat cheeks. Armin moaned aloud, burying his face in the crook of his elbow as Erwin palmed at his ass roughly. "Erwin please I can't... I can't..." Erwin hushed him and Armin bit his lip to stop from speaking. Or more likely, moaning. The rough treatment of his ass reawakened an old spark of the burn from the spanking earlier and the stimulation had Armin's cock hardening to fullness again already. 

"You were so good during the meeting Armin. Such a good boy, keeping silent. Did it feel good? Standing in that room with so many other people and coming with a vibrator in your ass? You liked it didn't you, Armin? Because you're such a naughty little slut aren't you? You love the thrill, of knowing all those people could have discovered what you were doing, how slutty you are. " 

"I am... Mr. Smith please I am... I'm a slut please..." The words tumbled out of Armin's mouth almost without him realising they were his own. It was second nature, to be truthful now, to say to Erwin just how dirty he was, just how desperate he was for it, to be fucked by the older man's cock. 

"And so what do you want? What does my slutty boy want hmmm?" Erwin was enjoying the view from where he stood fully clothed behind the younger boy. In his hands Armin's fleshy cheek fat was clutched, so hard that he was sure there would be red imprints in the shapes of his fingers once he let go. He was pulling the cheeks apart, and Armin's darkly red, stretched open, swollen, puffy asshole was glistening wet with lube in the bright office lighting. The vibrator shone from where it was protruding from the boy's hole, stretching the ring of muscle that flexed and clenched around it. Erwin adored how even as debauched and thoroughly devirginized as his boy had become, his asshole was still tight, still returned to that sweet innocent pink rosebud so delicate and pretty you'd never think a 10" monster cock thicker than the boy's wrists had ever been jammed into it. But it definitely had - Erwin had the pictures to attest to that. He couldn't believe how easy Armin was, how willing and desperate for it the boy was - he was only 18, and a couple weeks before he had been a virgin, and now he was the sluttiest fuck Erwin had ever had. He didn't imagine himself tiring of this boy any time soon.

"Please fuck me Mr. Smith, please..." Armin whispered, his voice hoarse. The feeling of air blowing across his exposed hole had the boy already ascending to heights of arousal he hadn't been ready for, and he wanted so desperately to just have the hot thick hardness of his boss in his ass. He wanted Mr. Smith to fuck him, wanted it so badly. 

Erwin parted his cheeks and pulled the vibrator out; Armin's ass was still wide open and dripping with lube, and for once Erwin didn't wait too long - Armin heard the sound of the zipper on his pants being undone and braced himself, fingers clenching on the wood of the desk he was spread across. Erwin placed the head of his cock against Armin's hole, and pushed. As usual, the bulbous head took some effort to enter, and Armin howled at the pressure placed on his sensitive rim. But soon enough it popped in, and Erwin sheathed his full length inside the smaller boy hastily. Armin could have sighed with relief - as it was he screamed, the pleasure of the stimulation he'd been so eagerly craving for hours now almost too much for him. Erwin didn't move just yet, kind enough to let the boy's ass adjust to the increased girth and length of what was inside of it now. Armin was thankful for the moment to catch his breath - he would have definitely come instantly had Erwin thrust in that moment. 

The boy moaned at the hot meat inside him, the feeling of fullness was so good. After a whole day of wearing a plug, after being eaten out, he felt so sensitive... His cock leaked furiously against the wooden desk, so much so that the rough wood against his cock was barely noticeable it was so slick. he clenched down hard to keep Erwin inside him, whining at the feeling of the cock splitting him open, and the older man buried a hand in his hair. 

And then Erwin gripped Armin's hips and began to thrust. He pulled back first, so that only the huge head of his cock was left inside the boy, then jammed his entire cock back into the hole, letting out a manly groan of pleasure as the tight wetness of the boy's ass enveloped him once again. From there he thrust in and out, fast, deep plunges of his cock into the young ass that so craved it. 

The boy moaned and wailed with every thrust, and the room filled with the sounds of the rough animalistic fucking that was taking place inside of it. Erwin wondered if the security guards were watching this happen, watching him take advantage of his teenaged intern across his desk at midday. The idea of other people watching as he claimed the boy, as he ravished and destroyed him, that concept always turned him on. Maybe after this he would go and collect the tapes from the security office, watch them back. Maybe he would make Armin watch them, let the boy see how slutty he looked, how much of a whore he seemed, head turned to the side, his mouth slack and open, dribble forming and puddling on the desk below his cheek. His whole face was red, the flush spreading up across his shoulders and down his back. His long blond hair was a mess of tangles and curls, soggy with sweat. His bright blue eyes were heavy lidded with arousal, glazed over from pleasure, and he looked back at Erwin with such a look of adoration and pure lust that it renewed the older man's lust once again. 

Erwin pulled his hair, yanked his head backwards, making Armin's back arch, his eyes water. It hurt, but felt so good at the same time. "You're such a good fuck Armin. So good. Your ass is so tight and hot... The way you clench down on my cock. You love it don't you? You love my cock." Each word was punctuated with a thrust and so a breathy gasp from Armin. He always loved this part. Erwin's cock dragging in and out of his ass, burning so, so good... He couldn't think, couldn't form a sentence. 

"Yes! Yes... Fuck me... Fuck me Erwin please!" He was fairly certain that if he'd been asked in that moment he wouldn't have remembered his own name. The larger mans cock slid in and out of his sensitive hole roughly, so hot and big Armin didn't know how it could fit inside him. It felt so good... He didn't know what he would do if Erwin ever got bored of him - he was addicted to his cock. 

"You're such a good little cock slut aren't you boy? Say it. Say I'm a good cock slut. Say I love being fucked by Mr. smith. Right in front of these windows where anyone could see. You love it, slut." Erwin's growling into his ear only made Armin moan out loud; gone was his shame because it was true. He was a cockslut. He would do anything, say anything when he felt like this, like he would die without Erwin's thick cock inside him. 

Armin could barely see when he managed to open his eyes, tears leaking out of them immediately. He could hardly draw the breathe to pang out, "I love... I love getting fucked hard... Where... Where..." He couldn't finish, instead he let out a scream; the pleasure was too overwhelming as Erwin changed angles and began ramming his cock directly against Armin's prostate. 

Armin was babbling now, about how good it felt when Erwin fucked him, sobbing profusely; it was so much, too much, more than he could possibly handle. He couldn't deal with feeling this good, so good it hurt. Erwin pulled so far out that only the head of his cock was left inside Armin's hole, then gripped his fatty cheeks, pulling them apart. Knowing that Erwin was gazing at where his cock was splitting the younger boys ass was nearly enough to make him come. 

"I wish you could see Armin. How greedy your little hole is, trying to suck me back in. You can't even not have me in you for a second can you?" Erwin's voice was still level, a dark rumble that had Armin's cock dribbling even more. He wouldn't last much longer. 

"Please... Sir please I need your cock... Fuck me please… please I need it Mr. Smith sir please fuck my ass!" He moaned out, though when Erwin finally gave him what he wanted he yelled. Erwin slammed his cock back into him hard and fast, hitting his prostate so hard Armin came instantly.

His arms gave way then, and the boy lay on the desk, unable to hold himself up, utterly boneless. Erwin gripped his hips hard enough to bruise, and even as Armin hissed at the oversensitivity, didn't let up. He fucked into the wrecked blonde hard and fast, Armin sobbing and babbling to no avail - there was no way he was getting hard again so all the pleasure did was make his dick ache. He couldn't take it. felt like he couldn't breathe, as though he was impaled so totally on Mr. Smiths cock he didn't have room for a breath. 

Every time Erwin fucked him Armin came so many times, it felt almost like a form of torture to be wringed out so totally every day that in a whole night without Erwin he would still be recovering; he didn't have enough left in him to jerk himself off when he got home... He almost wondered if he would become reliant on Erwin's luscious mouth and his massive hands and monstrous cock to get off. He didn't think he would mind... 

Finally, after what felt like years, Erwin thrust in one more time. He ground his cock into Armin's fleshy ass, the coarse hair on his crotch, and the now heated metal of his zipper scratching against the soft sensitive skin. His hips stuttered as he came, shooting ropes of thick cum into the boys sore, sore ass. When he slid his cock out and moved back slightly, so that he was no longer supporting Armin's weight, the boy fell to the ground. He panted there, in a heap of sated, fucked out limbs. Erwin got his bearing back enough to tuck his cock away. He pulled Armin toward him as he sat in his chair, but Armin didn't get up, instead he stayed on the floor, but placed his head in the older man's lap. Erwin stroked the sweaty blonde locks of the boy curled against his leg gently, more gentle than his rough, relentless and unforgiving fucking could have suggested. 

"Good boy Armin. you were a very good boy. so good for me weren't you?" He murmured softly, hand stroking the soft skin of Armin's neck now. 

Armin barely managed a response, seeming to hear him through layers of thick wool. But, once the message got through, he managed to mumble "Yes Mr. Smith... I love being your good boy..."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked ehe, let me know if there's any mistakes and also if you want to see any more of this universe! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
